sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
WWF SmackDown! (video game)
| series = [[WWE 2K|''SmackDown!]] | platforms = PlayStation | released = |JP|3 August 2000}} | genre = Sports | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} 'WWF SmackDown!' (also called 'Exciting Pro Wrestling' in Japan) is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's and released for the PlayStation by THQ. It is based on the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and is named after the company's ''SmackDown! television program. Originally released in March 2000, the game received a direct sequel released several months later, WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role. The first WWF game on the PlayStation to be published by THQ, SmackDown! marked the start of a long running series of WWE video games from THQ, then continued by 2K Sports and rebranded as WWE 2K. The game was also re-released under the Greatest Hits budget range. Gameplay The story mode contains three main parts, first with the Pre-Season, but after ten in-game years of playing the Pre-Season, players are allowed to skip it. However, the season mode is nearly impossible to complete. By playing and advancing in the season modes players gain rewards such as unlockables or attires, but instead of unlocking new characters, players unlock new body parts to put on new creations, to play as that "unlocked" character. Once players build a creation, they must fight in a Pre-Season year to build their skills and make their alliances. Once players finish the Pre-Season, they can never replay it, and friends and foes for a creation are set in stone. The story mode contains no voice-overs, instead the characters meet each other backstage with mouths that move to no voice. The game also lacks play-by-play color commentary. WWF Smackdown! has many match types including Singles, Tag Team, Hardcore, Steel Cage and many more. Development Yuke's, the developer of SmackDown! had previously created the well-known Toukon Retsuden series of wrestling games in Japan for New Japan Pro Wrestling. Despite this, the game engine used in SmackDown! is not based on contemporary Toukon Retsuden titles, but rather The Pro Wrestling, a title developed by Yuke's as part of D3 Publisher's Simple series and released several months in Japan beforehand. Reception | Allgame = | EGM = 8.75/10 | EuroG = 9/10 | GameFan = 90% | GI = 9/10 | GamePro = | GameRev = A− | GSpot = 8.7/10 | IGN = 8.8/10 | OPM = }} WWF SmackDown! received "favorable" reviews according to video game review aggregator GameRankings. The game was a bestseller in the UK upon release,UK PlayStation sales chart, August 2000, published in Official UK PlayStation Magazine issue 61 and again three months later.UK PlayStation sales chart, November 2000, published in Official UK PlayStation Magazine issue 64 The PlayStation version of WWF SmackDown! received a "Platinum" sales award from the Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA), indicating sales of at least 300,000 copies in the United Kingdom. References External links * Category:2000 video games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation (console)-only games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:WWE SmackDown video games Category:THQ games Category:Yuke's games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Professional wrestling games